Summer Camp fun!
by Jordyn the Powerpuff
Summary: Amy and her sister Emily are going to camp, Only to find they sleep with Sonic and Shadow and two new friends. Will they forget their differences and get along this summer or will they remain rivals forever? Sonamy and Shadow x Oc


**Before you read this story, A few characters will be out of character and Shadow, Sonic, Amy belong to Sega**

**Emily, Vampira and Vampire is mine. **

* * *

Amy's POV

"Hey Emily, come on or we are going to be late!" I stood at my door waiting for a certain hedgehog to hurry up, My name is Amy Rose. I'm wearing a Pink skirt and a White shirt with my regular red headband and red boots. My sister Emily ran down the steps wearing shorts and a pink shirt with hot pink converses and a hot pink band holding her ponytail in. "Finally! You took forever!" I said

"Did not! Now do we got everything we need for this stupid camp?" Emily asked. I sat down and picked up a few bags and looked through them. "Laptops, phones, clothes, swimsuits, your hair dryer and make-up, shoes, ds's...I think that is all." I said "Don't forget our cameras!" Emily said taking a picture of me with the bags.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" I laughed getting up. "Ok now we need to get our butts in gear cause the registration starts in an hour and its way across town!" Emily grabbed her bags while I grabbed mine and ran to the car. I unlocked the car and got in the drivers seat, Emily put everything in the trunk and got in the passengers seat. "Go Amy go!" Emily yelled at me as a drove to the place. A few minutes later we got to the camp with ten minutes to spare.

"Amy you get our papers and I will get our bags. Got it." Emily said "Got it." I said. I got out the car and walked to the Registration table. "Hello, Me and my sister wanted to know where our suite is and who we are staying with?" I asked "Oh Are you Miss Amy rose and Emily rose?" She asked "Yes." I said "Ok before I tell you your suite, I have to inform you that we have three girls and three boys in each suite ok." She told. "I understand Mam'" I replied hoping she would just give me the suite name. "The suite is, #2212 here is the key, and what you and the boys can do each day." she handed me the stuff and helped the next person. "I wonder what Emily will think when she finds out." I thought to myself when Emily ran to me with our stuff.

"Amy! There is a lot of cuties here!" Emily said looking around "So where are we sleeping at and who?" "We got suite 2212 another girl and three boys, I don't know who they are. But lets get in the suite before it is time to sleep." I answered. We walked to our suite and unlocked the door. When we stepped in we was greeted by a marble floor and a queen sized bed with red covers. "I"m going to love this camp!" We shouted. We put our bags by the bed and walked around. There was a kitchen and another room for the boys I guess there was a tv in both rooms and a bathroom as well.

"Lets get comfortable and change into our pjs!" Emily said looking in her bags, I just laughed and got out my pjs when we heard a voice in the bathroom. "Do you hear that?" I asked "Yes." We both walk in the bathroom to see a purple fox standing in front of the mirror combing her hair. "Oh Hi girls! My name is Vampira, im a vampire fox just to let you know. I think we are going to be good friends this summer." Vampira said

"Ok, My name is Amy rose and she is Emily Rose." I said pointing to Emily. "Are you a-" "A gamer with her own custom made 3Ds because you feel you should have better technology than a normal gamer, and who brought their computer. Yes I am." Vampira said. "We will get along pretty well." Emily said with a big smile. After we got to know each other we sat on the bed and played on our 3ds's playing Mario kart 7 with each other. "Im so going to beat you!" Vampira said to Emily who was in first place. "Not for long!" I said beating both of them "OOO! three times in a row!" I said "You hacked the game. Cheater" Emily and Vampira said. We laughed then we heard three voices at the door.

"Ok this is the suite right?" somebody said "Yes you idiot." someone else said trying to open the door."Dont just open the door, What if the girls are changing." Somebody else said they opened the door and saw me on the floor holding my stomach from laughing too much, Emily hanging off the bed and Vampira on the bed like a normal person.

"Oh Hell no." Sonic said looking at me. "Out of all people, we had to get stuck with the annoying idiot and the popsicle, oh and a hottie." Shadow remarked looking at Emily. "Hey Shadow." "What?" "Shut the fuck up. Nobody cares about your two cents" Emily said looking up from her game. Vampira and I chuckled as Shadow looked like he was going to explode in anger. "Who is that?" Sonic asked pointing at Vampira "That is my sister stupid." Some dark purple fox said "Vampire. shit!" Vampira yelled "I came to camp to avoid your stupid ass!" "I wanted to be with my younger gamer sister." Vampire said Vampira groaned and lied back on the bed.

"What if I don't back off." Shadow asked us. "Nothing really, just not going to do these things with you both. Like go swimming tomorrow. It's just going to be us six" I said looking at the activity sheet. "I don't really care. Come on shadow and Vampire, lets get in our room." Sonic, Shadow and Vampire walked to their room and got unpacked and situated. I think. "Amy, Help me! I cant get the diamond to make my sword and this creeper and skeleton are chasing me! Vampira was no help at all" Emily said showing me her computer. "Hey! I'm trying to make our mansion out of stone here!" Vampira said I sighed and got on my computer to help her. A few hours later a bell sounded to tell us its time for bed. I put my computer down and put my pjs on while Emily and Vampira stayed on their computer. "Ok Emily, Vampira time to power down for the night." I told her as I took their computers and turned it off. "Aww man!" Emily cried. I laughed as Emily got out of her bed and got her pjs on. "Good night guys" I said turning the lights off. "Night." Emily and Vampira replied. I think this summer will be very interesting.

* * *

**Was this good, Terrible, great, needs improvement? I might have made a few spelling errors but nobody is perfect right? If nobody knew what game Emily and Vampira was playing, they was playing Minecraft just to let you all know! Please review and tell me your thoughts on my first sonic story.**


End file.
